greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi Bennett
Naomi Bennett is a reproductive endocrinologist and infertility specialist. She married Sam Bennett twice, with whom she has a daughter, Maya, and is expecting another child. She is the best friend to Addison Montgomery and a founding partner of the Oceanside Wellness Group. History Early Life In High School, Naomi was extremely overweight and had to endure many jokes and nicknames about her weight. While attending Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons, Naomi met Derek Shepherd, Addison Forbes Montgomery, Mark Sloan, and Sam Bennett. Eventually, Naomi married Sam and had a daughter, Maya. Moving to Another Practice William White and Naomi were at dinner when he explained that he wanted to create a leading medical practice, and wanted Naomi to run it. She initially declined the offer, but William told her that he had been researching and found that she was one of the best fertility specialists, and she built one of the first whole wellness medical practices. She said she wasn't interested. Later, William met her at the practice and invited her to lunch, where Naomi discussed how the practice was her "baby" and that the people working there were her family. William admired that, but he said that he would be back in two weeks to make an official offer to her.What You Do for Love, 2x21 (PP) Naomi later confided in Addison that she was offered Charlotte King's job to run Pacific Wellcare Center. Addison was surprised and said that Oceanside was Naomi's practice, but she said that it wasn't hers anymore because of the recent events that happened and that she was considering the offer.Yours, Mine & Ours, 2x22 (PP) Practice Merger Working for William's Foundation Dating Fife Moving to New York Addison's Wedding and Second Pregnancy Naomi returned to Los Angeles for Addison and Jake's wedding and was Addison's maid of honor. After speaking with Sam at the reception, they ended up having sex, which resulted in Naomi becoming pregnant. When she visited Addison again, Addison did an ultrasound and Naomi admitted that she and Fife weren't together anymore. Addison did the math and figured out that Naomi had gotten pregnant at her wedding and Naomi confessed that she had slept with Sam, though she refused to tell Sam about the pregnancy. After Naomi went back to work, Sam interrupted Naomi's meeting and professed his love for her. Naomi then tells him that she was going to have a baby, and they kissed.In Which We Say Goodbye, 6x13 (PP) Personality Naomi has a very sunny personality and is often the person people go to, to confide in. She is very smart and confident in her field. She believes in faith and is a great person to hang out with. Relationships Romantic Sam Bennett Sam and Naomi dated in collage and after college, they married almost immediately. They had a daughter and after many years of happiness, Sam woke up one morning and decided he wanted a divorce. Naomi worked alongside her ex-husband, Sam, with whom she had a relatively friendly, but often strained, relationship, for many years before she left Los Angeles to be with Gabriel Fife. She later returned to Los Angeles for Addison's wedding, at which she had a one-night stand with Sam, which resulted in a pregnancy. Three months later, Naomi returned to L.A. where Sam, oblivious to the fact that Naomi was pregnant, declared his love for her again. Naomi revealed her pregnancy to him and the two reunited and re-married.In Which We Say Goodbye, 6x13 (PP) Dell Parker Dell Parker, the office receptionist, had a crush on Naomi, and often showed it by getting her coffee, bringing her home-baked chocolate cake, and generally complimenting and adoring her. Naomi didn't take this crush seriously, calling him a "kid," but Dell decided to fight for her and kissed her. He admitted he didn't have it all together, but he told her he was a man, not a kid. Only seconds later, Sam also kissed Naomi, encouraging Dell to fight for her even harder. Archer Montgomery Following the separation, and the brief fling with Sam, she began seeing other people, until she inadvertently slept with Archer Montgomery, to Addison's dismay. Addison told her that Archer would only hurt her. Unfortunately for Naomi, Addison was right, catching Archer ending a date with another woman and walking in on Archer after he had sex with Charlotte King. Afterward, he left, leaving Naomi devastated.Wait and See, 2x17 (PP) After a long time apart, they had another one night stand when his mother died.Home Again, 4x14 (PP) William White Naomi initially met William when he was convincing her to run a practice that he owned. She declined multiple times, but he met her at the practice and invited her to lunch, where she still declined his offer.What You Do for Love, 2x21 (PP) Naomi began dating him, but he later died. It began as a flirtation before she had to write a speech about him. Gabriel Fife They first met when he was hired at her new job. They were antagonistic at first. She became engaged to Gabriel Fife and was raising Dell's daughter Betsey with him until they separated at some point after they left Los Angeles. Others Naomi had her first date since college, which didn't go too well because all she could talk about was her job.In Which Charlotte Goes Down the Rabbit Hole, 1x06 (PP) Familial Maya Bennett Maya is Naomi and Sam's daughter. Naomi wanted her to get an abortion after learning that Maya was pregnant. However, when Maya chose not to, Naomi was upset at her and retreated into her work. She ignored Maya's decision to get married to her boyfriend. She later followed Maya to New York to help her adjust to college. Friendships Addison Forbes Montgomery Naomi and Addison have been friends since medical school. They consider each other best friends, but they hadn't spoken after Addison's divorce with Derek until Addison's trip to LA. After Addison joined the practice, their friendship grew stronger again. The friendship hit a rough patch during Addison's and Sam's relationship, but they were able to overcome this over time and got back to being great friends. Career Dr. Naomi Bennett is a board-certified reproductive endocrinologist and infertility specialist, as well as a founding partner of the Oceanside Wellness Group. Although Dr. Bennett's primary area of expertise is in fertility, she is also board certified in obstetrics and gynecology. She is a member of the American Society for Reproductive Medicine, the Society of Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility, and the American College of Obstetricians and Gynecologists. The owner of Pacific Wellcare Center, William White visited Naomi and asked her to lunch, with the intention of offering her a job as the new director of Pacific Wellcare. Naomi refused initially, but William started making points about what he could offer, such as leadership of the practice, which Naomi feels she no longer has at Oceanside Wellness Group. She eventually takes the job, and in the process, Charlotte King is fired. William's reasons for hiring her were because she has a heart, where he can obtain the best people in their field for his practice, Naomi is the reason they will stay. Notes and Trivia *She is Catholic. *She loves cake, particularly cheesecake. *Naomi hates pilates. *She does the crossword puzzle in the newspaper in pen because she rarely makes mistakes in them.In Which Sam Receives an Unexpected Visitor, 1x02 (PP) *Despite having two board certifications in OB/GYN and REI, she has never been referred to as "double-board certified". As both certifications are issued by the same board, board certification in OB/GYN is required to obtain a board certification in REI as an OB/GYN sub-specialty, this is likely the reason why she is not referred to as "double-board certified". *Naomi considers abortion to be murder. *She owned 55% of the practice. *She eats her feelings it's her way of coping with hard problems and emotions. Gallery PP101NaomiBennett.png PP203NaomiBennett.png PP323NaomiBennett.png PP6x13NaomiBennett.png Notable Episodes These episodes are Naomi-centric or are otherwise very informative about her life. *A Family Thing *Ex-Life *A Death in the Family *Best Laid Plans *Love Bites *God Bless the Child *...To Change the Things I Can *In Which We Say Goodbye Memorable Quotes Appearances de:Naomi Bennett Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S1 Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:PP S6 Characters Category:Doctors